Even Dead Poets Can Love
by time-child
Summary: DPS. Charlie and Knox have an agreement. So, when Charlie kisses Knox, breaking one of their rules, Knox gets mad. Charlie seems to think that Knox has feelings for him, and Knox is begining to wonder if he might be right. Slash. CharKnox.
1. Chapter 1 Charlie

**Dedication:_ To my dearest friend, Emma. Wish you were mine, I dedicate this to you, who helped me realize I roleplay a mighty good Todd to your exquisite Neil. xxoo. _**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Dead Poet's Society. I am merely borrowing them to settle my over active imagination. Anything recognized within this story is the genius of writer **Tom Shulman** and director **Peter Weir**. I thank thee gentleman for making such a wonderful, wonderful movie. It is my favorite movie.

_**Warning:** This fanfiction that you are about to read contains both material of a homosexual nature and of a mature nature, and also contains young adults of 17 years of age. If you are not of the age where you live or you do not like this sort of thing, please press the back button now. If not, continue on and please remember to review._

* * *

Even Dead Poets Can Love  
Chapter 1- _Charlie_

Charlie Dalton couldn't help but grin when he accidentally walked up on his best friend and the new guy. They had secluded themselves deep in a niche that was set in a corridor that was rarely, if ever used, by the whole of the student body. That was, except for Charlie himself. This corridor was his corridor, and he knew everything that happened in it.

He realized a little late that he had been watching Neil and Todd making out quite openly. Well, who wouldn't? It was very arousing. To him anyway. He was bisexual. He wasn't so sure what his other friends would do or say. Then again, he had a clue.

Cameron would regard it as indecent, immoral, disgusting, and just wrong. Knox would just shrug it off and go back to thinking about that stupid girl. Pitts also wouldn't care, just smile in his happy-go-lucky way he had, and say that it was whatever made them happy and he'd support them. And the others, like Meeks, would either agree with Pitts or Cameron.

He watched as Neil's hands worked diligently at Todd's tie, smirking as he turned and headed back down the hall. Who knew that Neil could be such a topper? He seemed much more bottom then top, especially the way he let his father walk all over him. Of course, Todd was a definite bottom, and Charlie applauded Neil's rise to the top.

When he reached the hall that their rooms were located, he immediately headed to the room Knox shared with Cameron, pounding on the door rather obnoxiously. What could he say? It was his way.

The door opened and Cameron poked his out, eyes flashing in a way that said he was clearly annoyed.

"What is it, 'Nuwanada'?" he asked in a tone that mirrored the look. Charlie merely rolled his eyes and pushed on the door hard, causing Cameron to step back and allowing him to slide into the room. He grinned as his eyes fell on Knox, laying on his bed, but the smile fell as his eyes took in the thing that his friend was staring holes into. Stupid girl and her stupid picture.

"Cameron," he said. "Out. And don't bother this room for your life."

"Hold up just a minute, Dalton," he whined, attempting pitifully to draw himself up. "You can't just barge into someone's room and then order them to leave."

Charlie smirked as he pushed the irritating redhead out of the room, the force he used enough to tell Cameron that he meant business. He watched as the boy, muttering under his breath about respect crossed the hall and entered the room he shared with Meeks. No doubt the little bug was going to tell the other redhead to keep his roommate in his own room, or something. Shaking his head, he closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed, just staring at his friend, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You know what I want, Overstreet. Stop playing stupid."

Knox just sighed and finally looked up at him.

"What is it with you and sex, Charlie?" he asked, his tone suggesting that he really was awed by how much Charlie was driven by his cock, rather than anything else.

Charlie snickered. Was he seriously asking him that? "I'm a guy, Knox. It's what guys think about most of the time. What is it with you and that stupid girl?"

"Her name is Chris. And she's not stupid. If anyone is stupid, it's you."

Charlie watched as his friend slid open the drawer of his night stand, placing the picture on top of the stacked items before closing the drawer slowly. He then sat up, placing his feet onto the floor.

"Well, let's get this over with," he said, standing up and facing Charlie, arms at his side, a defiant look in his eyes. Charlie frowned and crossed his arms.

"Get it over with, Overstreet," he said, uncrossing his arms as he made his way to his friend. He chuckled softly. "You can't tell me that you don't enjoy these… _study sessions_. That is what you tell the others these are, right? Now, why not tell them the truth… unless you don't want them to stop."

Color flushed in Knox's cheeks but he said nothing and so Charlie continued, raised his hand to Knox's face, brushing his cheek in a surprisingly gentle fashion. Knox's eyes rose to gaze into his, softening slightly.

"Could it be you are afraid… afraid you might fall out of love with your precious Chris, and fall in love with another guy? Fall in love with me? Is that why you cling to her so desperately?"

He pressed his lips to his friend's gently, his fingers threading through Knox's hair. It was annoyingly slow but Charlie was rewarded as Knox, for a moment, kissed back. It was short lived, however, as Knox placed his hands on Charlie's chest, pushing him away.

"Stop, Charlie! Just stop! Weren't you the one with your stupid phone call to God asking that girls be let in to Hellton?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm bi, Knox. I've said this before. Maybe you just can't comprehend what that means. Well, I'll save you the trouble. It means that I like _both_ guys and girls. And maybe if girls were in this school, I wouldn't waste my time with you, but as that will never happen, a guy has to have relief somehow, don't you agree?"

If Charlie thought this would calm his friend, it only made things worse. "You said we'd never kiss, damn it! So why did you just break your own rule? Rules are set for a reason, Charlie. You don't just go breaking them at your every whim."

Charlie sighed, but his grin never faded. "When they are my rules, I do. And besides, I was proving a point. You kissed back."

Knox said nothing but began to pace back and forth. Charlie watched him. It was very entertaining to see Knox Overstreet like this, and very flattering to know that it was he who caused it. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Have you ever thought that just maybe you're into guys as well? You don't return a kiss to someone you aren't attracted to."

He smirked as Knox stopped cold and stared down at his shoes. Stepping forward, Charlie lifted his chin and placed a soft peck on his lips, pulling away before the other male could push him away. He then winked as he walked backwards towards the door.

"You know where my room is when you want to talk, Overstreet," he said. With one more grin at his obviously perplexed friend, Charlie left the room and headed for his own, kicking Cameron out the moment he got there.


	2. Chapter 2 Knox

**Dedication:_ To my dearest friend, Emma. Wish you were mine, I dedicate this to you, who helped me realize I roleplay a mighty good Todd to your exquisite Neil. xxoo. _**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Dead Poet's Society. I am merely borrowing them to settle my over active imagination. Anything recognized within this story is the genius of writer **Tom Shulman** and director **Peter Weir**. I thank thee gentleman for making such a wonderful, wonderful movie. It is my favorite movie.

_**Warning:** This fanfiction that you are about to read contains both material of a homosexual nature and of a mature nature, and also contains young adults of 17 years of age. If you are not of the age where you live or you do not like this sort of thing, please press the back button now. If not, continue on and please remember to review._

* * *

Even Dead Poets Can Love

Chapter 2- _Knox_

Knox Overstreet sighed as he gazed out the window in class. He only half listened to Keating as his mind was elsewhere. Actually, his mind was on the boy sitting in the back of the class and what he had said the day before.

Could he possibly be _bi_? Was he truly attracted to the snarky boy that had designed himself Nuwanda?

He sighed again, his eyes on the trees in the distance. He could feel Charlie's eyes on him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. A shiver passed over him.

"Are you cold, Mr. Overstreet? Is my lesson sending chills down your spine? Well, it should. It's Poe. The king of chills and thrills. And if there is something troubling you, I will be happy to talk with you after class, if you so desire."

Knox shook his head at Keating, and forced himself to pay attention.

"Perhaps you can tell us what is wrong with Mr. Overstreet, Mr. Dalton," Keating continued and Knox couldn't help but look behind him at Charlie who merely smirked.

"Maybe he's having girl troubles, sir," Charlie said, leaning back in his chair, to the collective laugh of the class. Knox merely rolled his eyes and looked ahead once more. Why did he always have to rag on Chris? Was he jealous or something?

Keating chuckled and continued with his lesson, mentioning that yes, even Edgar Alan Poe, had troubles with the ladies. As the bell rung and the students began to gather their things, he set them an assignment to write a poem, a scary or thrilling poem, worthy of Poe and all his madness.

Holding back, Knox watched as Charlie left the room with Neil and Todd, throwing him a look that Knox had a hard time deciphering. As the door closed, Keating made his way over and leaned against the desk across from his desk.

"What seems to be bothering you, Master Overstreet," he asked. Knox bit his lip a moment before shrugging.

"It's girl troubles," he said, not sure he could say much else even to Keating. Keating seemed to notice he held back but merely smiled.

"Well, I can't say I'm an expert in the _relationship_ department, Mr. Overstreet. I can tell you this, however. Listen to your heart." He tapped his own heart and then Knox's. "Listen to it. You'll know what to do. Maybe not right away, but before long, you'll know."

He stood up and put his hands in his pocket as Knox also stood, gathering his books and putting them in his book bag. He then slid the strap onto his shoulder and smiled at his teacher.

"Thanks."

Keating merely nodded with a smile on his face. "Join your friends, Mr. Overstreet. You'll be just fine."

Knox nodded in return, smile widening, as he made his way across the room and out the door.

"So, _girl_ troubles? I have a feeling that Mr. Keating knows, Overstreet."

Knox cringed slightly as he turned to look at his friend who leaned easily against the wall across the hall. A smirk played on Charlie's lips and Knox soon found his tie captured by the boy. He was then pulled close and kissed soundly, right there- in the hallway- for the entire world to see. Well, maybe not the world, but all of Welton. Luckily, all the students and staff were in their classes and so there was no one to see. Still, he couldn't help but pull away.

"Charlie, this seriously has to stop!"

Charlie's eyes widened before he merely smirked once more, tugging at the tie he still held. "Why? It's obvious you like it, so stop pretending."

Knox thought for a moment on those words. Did he like it? If his arousal, which was becoming more and more evident with every word Charlie said, was any conciliation, then the answer was most definitely a yes. He sighed. It was obvious that he had to let whatever was going to happen to happen. Then, just maybe, everything would become clear.

"Fine," he said softly. He looked into Charlie's eyes and smiled. He didn't have to say anything else. Charlie would know what he meant.

And he did. He released the tie and smoothed it down before smirking.

"What do you say we 'call in sick'? Let's give the nurse a little visit."

Knox made a gesture that said _lead the way_ and followed his friend down the hall, the two of them heading to the nurse's office. He couldn't help but smile. Keating was right. He had listened to his heart, and he had known what to do. He just had to let everything happen, not hold back.

It seemed like a weight had been lifted from his heart. With a soft chuckle, he rushed to catch up with Charlie, draping an arm around his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie

**Dedication:_ To my dearest friend, Emma. Wish you were mine, I dedicate this to you, who helped me realize I roleplay a mighty good Todd to your exquisite Neil. xxoo. _**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Dead Poet's Society. I am merely borrowing them to settle my over active imagination. Anything recognized within this story is the genius of writer **Tom Shulman** and director **Peter Weir**. I thank thee gentleman for making such a wonderful, wonderful movie. It is my favorite movie.

_**Warning:** This fanfiction that you are about to read contains both material of a homosexual nature and of a mature nature, and also contains young adults of 17 years of age. If you are not of the age where you live or you do not like this sort of thing, please press the back button now. If not, continue on and please remember to review._

* * *

Even Dead Poets Can Love  
Chapter 3- _Charlie_

Charlie couldn't help but look over Knox once, twice, three times. He really couldn't help it; his friend was very good looking. However, he couldn't actually do anything. Knox had wanted to talk before anything else happened. After going to the nurse, which rewarded them with passes out of class for the duration of the rest of the day, they made their way to Charlie's room per Charlie's suggestion. He'd thought that, were either Meeks or Cameron to enter in on something happening, the former would be much more likely to keep it quiet.

Now, however, Knox was talking about the pros and cons of any sort of relationship between them. Charlie only half listened, his mind on many other things he'd rather be doing- stripping his friend of the tie that he so innocently tugged at as he spoke, pacing back and forth. That and any other clothes that were so irritatingly in his way. Once, twice, several times Knox mentioned Chris, the girl that he was insanely over heels in love with that it had gotten to be pretty much pathetic. He moped after her and… just could not for the life of him move on. That's all that Charlie wanted for his friend. For him to be happy, and for him to move on.

Seriously, it was time that Knox moved on.

Standing to his feet, he advanced on the other and caught the arm that was now flailing dramatically. He then leaned forward and kissed his friend soundly on the mouth, nibbling on Knox's lower lip. Knox resisted at first, perhaps out of habit, but then- finally! -relaxed, returning the kiss, albeit a little shyly.

Knox was the one to pull away first, a little out of breath. His brown eyes were cloudy, and his signature goofy grin had presented itself on his face. Charlie could only smirk as he led the way to his bed. He sat, watching as Charlie mirrored his actions. They then looked at each other for a good minute before Charlie leaned in and kissed his friend hard upon the mouth. Knox returned the kiss, eyes closed.

"Lay down," Charlie said when he pulled out of the kiss. Knox hesitated, but did as he was asked. Charlie only smiled as he maneuvered himself so that he now knelt over the other, pretty much trapping Knox under him. Knox, who now had a very nice blush but wasn't saying very much, looked at him, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Charlie then leaned down, holding himself off of Knox by his elbows as his hands slid into his friend's brown locks. He then pressed his lips to Knox's chin before kissing him softly. As aroused as he was becoming, he knew that he just couldn't rush this. After what seemed like a millennium, at least to Charlie, Knox reciprocated the kiss and it quickly deepened. Charlie nibbled on Knox's lower lip, slipping his tongue into his friend's mouth when he sighed. Once again, Knox hesitated before he experimentally allowed his tongue to run along his friends. Charlie couldn't help but moan softly.

Getting a little uncomfortable, he slowly let his body rest against the others, pulling away from the kiss. Catching his breath, he peppered his friend's chin and neck with kisses, asking if he was too heavy. Knox only shook his head before he arched his neck, allowing Charlie more access. Their bodies flush, he knew that Knox could feel the very obvious hard-on that rested against his thigh. He was also surprised to feel an equally stiff arousal pressing against his leg. Jesus Christ, it was about time. He nicked at the skin just under Knox's ear as his hand diligently worked at the tie-knot. He was surprised when he felt his own tie slide off his neck. Perhaps he'd underestimated his romantic friend. With a gasp of relief, the tie came undone and he quickly pulled it out of the way, letting it slide to the floor with his own. He then moved himself once more so that he straddled Knox, giving him better access to the buttons on the other's shirt. It also meant he had to remove himself from the male's lips, so he quickly undid them, pulling the hem out of his pants and pushing the shirt open to expose Knox's bare chest. He gazed at it openly before leaning in to kiss his friend again, letting his fingers brush over his skin. When his fingers found one of his nipples, a sharp gasp escaped Knox. Charlie repeated the action on the neglected bud, smirking against his friend's mouth as a soft moan left him. He then stopped his ministrations and returned to kissing Knox full on, the other returning the kiss quite hungrily. He lost track of the time, and when he finally pulled away once more, he swore as his eyes glanced at the clock that sat upon Knox's night stand. Kissing Knox once more, he moved off of the boy and the bed, picking up his tie and fixing it loosely around his neck.

"You'd better fix yourself up, Overstreet," he said as he took a seat at his desk. His eyes raked over the work he'd done on his friend. Knox's shirt was completely open and he could see his softly toned chest raising and lowering as he worked to catch his breath. His eyes then took in Knox's flushed face, the red mark on the side of his neck, and mussed hair, and he couldn't help but snicker.

Knox looked up at the clock and swore as he got off the bed, buttoning his shirt and stuffing it back into his pants. He'd just finished tieing his tie and smoothing his shirt when the door opened and Meeks entered, blinking in surprise at the visitor before smiling.

"Hey, guys. We didn't know what'd happened to you," he said, the eyes behind his glasses moving from Knox to Charlie and back. Charlie bit back a laugh that very much wanted to come out. He risked a glance at Knox and saw him battling hard not to somehow give away what'd been going on. When his eyes returned to Meeks, he was surprised to see that the redhead's eyes were looking back at him. Finally, Meeks smiled. "It's almost time for dinner. And then everyone's going to be in Pitts's room."

He left, the door shutting with a click. Charlie snickered hard as his eyes turned to Knox, who just glared and muttered something he couldn't hear. He then left the room and Charlie, leaning back in his chair, just smirked before following after. Things were definitely getting interesting.

* * *

**Extra Notage:** Just would like you all to know that I had to work very hard to restrain myself from making them go at it like a bunch of rabbits. Very hard to not write a sex scene with two such very, very loverly guys... and yes, this is a tease. snerk

Much love to Lizzie, Poe, and Emma. 3


End file.
